Question: Christopher has 30 mangos for every 6 watermelons. Write the ratio of mangos to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{6}=5$ Therefore, $5$ is the ratio of mangos to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.